soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haku
This page was made by SandS Hero, but feel free to edit and change. Haku is a guest character from the Naruto franchise who will appear in Soul Calibur : Heroes Parade 's Wii version. Background Haku's father and mother were simple farmers, and they lived a peaceful life. They loved each other, and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this all changed one day. Haku's mother was a carrier of a kekkei genkai: Ice Release. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. One day, Haku discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw, and harshly scolded Haku for displaying his ability. Unbeknownst to his mother, Haku's father had seen everything. When Haku's father discovered that his wife and child possessed a kekkei genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers, and killed his wife. He would have done the same to Haku, but before he could, Haku killed them. Orphaned, Haku became a child who was wanted by no-one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was found by Zabuza Momochi, who asked Haku to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated kekkei shinobi ninja for Zabuza. Haku readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, devoting his life to becoming the ultimate weapon for Zabuza. Zabuza then trained Haku in the ways of the shinobi. During a battle against Naruto and his team Haku threw himself in front of Kakashi who was about to kill Zabuza with a lightning blade. Haku instead took the blow and died, however, Soul Edge called to Haku's soul from another universe resurrecting him there. Soul Edge in Zabuza's voice tricked Haku into believing that collecting Soul Edge's fragments would also resurrect Zabuza as well as Soul Edge. So Haku, with a new purpose in life travelled began his journey in search of Soul Edge using the fragment that resurrected him as a guide, and a reminder of his dream to serve Zabuza. Fighting Style Haku uses senbons as his weapon, his style involves close range moves and some long range attacks where he throws the senbon. His throws are reminiscent of his ninjutsu.For example, his B+G throw sees him using water needles, while his A+G throw has him appear behind the opponent from an Ice mirror. Ending Weapons Senbon - Haku's default weapon. It is unknown how many he keeps on his person. Knitting Needles - Joke weapon Soul Edge - Soul- weapon Zabuza's wrath - Ultimate weapon Critical Finish Haku summons his Crystal Ice Mirrors around an opponent, then appearing in all of the mirrors Haku launchs all of his senbon at his foe. With needles pierced all over the foe the mirrors then shatter and the opponent is crushed by the falling Ice. Stages Tazuna's Bridge Quotes Character Selection *''"Tremble"'' *"You should stay out of this" Before Battle *''"Don't touch Soul Edge with your dirty hands!"'' *''"If possible, I don't want to have to kill you."'' *''"You have the same eyes as me." '' *''"This bridge is where our dreams are tied together!" (When fighting anyone in the stage, Tazuna's Bridge) Victory *"Kiss the clouds!"'' *''"I will become a shinobi."'' *''"As shinobi you should have read my attacks better." (When fighting Sora ) *"''What where you anyway" (When fighting Sgt Kerero) *"You should have stayed out of this" ''(When critical finish is performed) Loss *"Now... I am just a broken tool."'' *''"Can you understand? Not having a dream..."'' *''"I'll be with you soon... Zabuza."'' Relationships Not a relationship but it should be noted that Haku and Sora have many things in common, *Both came from a poor farming family, *Both lived on the streets until saved by their respective masters, *Both consider their purpose in life to be service their masters. *Both are ninja. They are also Rivals. Category:Antagonist Category:Guest Character